Durandal
Lore Sometime in 2000, Bianka was born and quickly found herself in a terrible situation. A Honkai outbreak struck her hometown and destroyed almost everything, however, she managed to survive due to her natural resistance to Honkai energy. Tragically, Bianka only remembered one thing after the catastrophe: her own name. Later, Bianka was sent to an orphanage. Because she no longer remembered anything about herself except for her name, the people who ran the orphanage randomly chose January 1st 2000 as her birthday. In the summer of 2010, Ragna, the commander of the Vanguard (aka Stormtrooper), visited the orphanage to help relieve the sorrow of those affected by Honkai Outbreak. The presence of this woman shed light on many orphans, including Bianka. Because of that, Bianka was expecting her to come back when the lilies Ragna and the orphans planted together at the orphanage have fully bloomed. Spring 2011, Ragna did not come back as she had died in a battle. In her stead, Himeko visited the orphanage. Although Bianka hated her at first due to how different she was compared to the friendly attitude of Ragna, she quickly changed her mind when Himeko told her about the tragedy. Bianka decided to become a strong Valkyrie as soon as possible. However, the slow pace of the training in Schicksal HQ led her to the Far East Branch. And under the guidance of Theresa, Bianka quickly became a Rank A valkyrja at the age of 12. Bianka and Rita were sent on a mission to the Sea of Quantum on February 29th, 2012. Four years later, Bianka is shown to be using the name "Durandal" from a sword they met during the mission. The S-Rank Valkyrja Durandal is a high ranking officer within the organization of Schicksal, the captain of Immortal Blades, and also one of the three S-rank valkyrja. Her adjutant is Rita Rossweisse who is also the vice captain of Immortal Blades and a fellow S-rank valkyrja. Rita was also her adjutant for their mission four years ago. As mentioned by Theresa, Himeko, and Fu Hua in the game storyline, Durandal is currently the strongest S-rank valkyrja in Schicksal. Theresa mentioned the other two S-ranks are strong due to their natural talents but Durandal is different because she relies on pure hard work. 6th God Key owner Her weapon is the Black Orchid & White Lily which was previously wielded by the two most powerful valkyrja ever known by Schicksal, the late Cecilia Schariac (Kiana Kaslana's mother) and Reanna Brigantia. It has two forms; the Javelin form which controls decomposition, and the Lance which provides living things with regeneration and recovery. The lance form is usually used, and the javelin form has yet to be seen. Personality Durandal was shown to be mature, quick at making decisions, and a little hot-headed when she was 12. Durandal is very serious about her work as a high-ranking officer and valkyrja within the Schicksal organization. However, she is also an understanding person as she asked Rita to let Fu Hua go during their battle. Durandal understood that Fu Hua is fighting for the ones she wants to protect and mentioned she would do the same if put in a similar situation. Game Storyline, Chapter 9 As the fight between Fu Hua and Rita ensued, Durandal made her first appearance and interfered in the heated battle. Earlier, Fu Hua had overheard from Otto on how Theresa and the others were fighting against Sirin in K423's body and tried to leave, but Rita stopped her and told her not to interfere with Otto's plans. Fu Hua realized Rita was stalling the battle and both parties were about to start fighting seriously. Durandal stopped their fight before it could get worse and told Rita to let Fu Hua go as she understood the concept of fighting for the ones she wanted to protect. Rita then asked Durandal why she let Fu Hua go because she could die if she went there, and Durandal said that was also Fu Hua's own choice. Trivia *Her nickname, Durandal, is the name of a sword she and Rita met four years ago in Quantum Sea. The sword's previous owner was Roland, a paladin of Charlemagne. Category:Character Category:Valkyrja Category:NPC